Worth it
by Nick'aloo
Summary: Sexy times on Naruto's desk. Beware of NaruSasu and BL.


Since I'm trying to catch up with Naruto Shipuuden just a little Smut for you :p

God I don't even have one serious story yet, but since there are Thunderstorms everywhere I can't really do antything so...

Naruto is Hokage in this story and Sasuke is a Jōnin or something (Doesn't really matter).

Naruto Uzumaki massaged his temples as he looked over the pile of work he still had to do.

"Arghh! This is so annoying and I never get to fight!" He let out a sigh.

As he was just about to sit up and just go for a bowl of Ramen, a knock interrupted him. A few papers fluttered down as he rearranged his Hokage coat.

"Uhh..well come in."

The door opened and a certain black-haired man stepped in, looking disbelieving.

"I'm here to report, _Hokage-Sama._" The last words sounded kinda ironic as the mess on the floor was eyed.

"Sorry Sasuke just a little out of it." Naruto said as he leaned back against his desk, folding his arms behind his head. He sighted yet again.

"You got a lot to do, huh? Must be _so hard _being Hokage. Sitting around all day and not being able to get into deadly fights." The sarcasm literally dripped out of Sasuke's words.

"You could help me." The Blonde smirked under his head and placed his hand on the edges of the table. Sasuke folded his arms and furrowed.

"I could? What do you have in mind?" The Raven gave a smug look and placed one hand on his hip.

The Jinchuriki pushed himself off the table and stepped closer, closing the distance between them almost completely.

"Hmmh..I'm thinking of something right now." Naurto said as he tilted his head to the side and looked at Sasukes lips. As he placed his hands on the Raven's waist there was a quick knock on the door.

"Yeah?" The Blonde growled, glaring at the intruder and not backing away even a centimeter.

"Uhh...R-Rokudaime I have a R-Report". The young Chūnin stuttered, avoiding to look at the couple. As he looked up he got a harsh glare from both sides and quickly ade his way out of the room. "I-I'm coming back later I g-guess".

After a while of silence and Naruto groping Sasuke's hips, the Raven was the first to speak.

"You were pretty mean, aren't you supposed to be nice to the kids?"

"I'm pretty busy right now..." The Uchiha was pulled flush against a warm body and chuckled lightly.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his shirt and yanked him forward into a rough kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance for a while until Naruto let his hand wander from the Raven's back to his ass and squeezed, gaining control. The Uchiha opened his mouth wider and let out a moan, grabbing the Blondes neck and shoulders tighter.

The next thing he felt were hands lifting him up and he placed his legs around Naruto's waist, who carried his prey to his desk, lowering him and settling between his spread legs.

They never broke the kiss and when they had barely and oxygen left they pulled apart, a bit of Saliva still connecting them.

Sasuke's vest was removed by Naruto and his pants were pulled down completely. He didn't look like he had any intention to undress himself, so he sneaked his hands under the still remaining shirt and behan pinching and rubbing erect nipples as kisses were exchanged yet again.

From time to time their trapped erections brushed against eacht other and Sasuke shuddered wanton, making Naruto groan.

As they grew more impatient Naruto kneeled and kissed Sasuke's inner thighs, pulling his boxers of and freeing his cock.

The Raven moaned and bit his finger as the cold air hit his heated flesh. The moaning got louder when the Uzumaki licked at his tips and swirled his tongue over the head, making Sasuke buck his hips.

"W-We...don't have...ahng..any lube, Dobe." He said, grabbing the papers on the desk, cinkleing them.

"Then we just have to use something else, don't we?" Naruto said as he smiled and bought two fingers two his mouth wetting them, not breaking eye contact with his trembling Jōnin above him. As they were glimmering with spit he stood up, kissing the Uchiha rough to distract him from the jolts of pain that shot through him as he slowly pushed his fingers in.

"Hmh..Nah..Naruto." He shut his eyes tight as he felt Naruto grabbing his cock with his free hand and pumping it together with his fingers scissoring his hole.

As the Blonde felt his patner relax and begin to moan, he pulled his fingers out, to which Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at him.

"Hmhh..you liked that huh, Teme?" Naruto purred as he licked the Raven's jawline up to his ear and nibbled on the lobe. "I've got something better for you."

He let his own pants fall to his ankles, revailing his cock and smirked as he was eyed by Sasuke.

"See something you like?" He just had finished talking as Sasuke got up and pulled him into a kiss. He lay down again, making himself as comfortable as he could.

"Shut up and fuck me!"

The Uzumaki was happy to comply and grabbed Sasuke's thighs, lifting them up and spreading them.

As he pushed in slowly, he felt that it was tighter than usual. The Raven clenched down and but the back of his hand to muffle his moans and screams.

Naruto got a smug look on his face and grabbed both of his hands, pinning them on either side on his head.

"You like being fucked by me on my desk? You're clenching so tight and I love how you're moaning."

He gave a escpecially sharp thrust after the statement and Sasuke's scream was silenced by his lips.

After a while of slow steady fucking, Naruto's thrust grew more franatic and he realeased the Uchihas hands, grabbing the undersides of his knees to thrust in more violently as before. Sasuke took the opportunity and grabbed his cock to pump it fast. His partner eyed him through hazy blue eyes and growled as Sasuke squeezed his cock.

"N-Naruto..Gonna come, Ughh." He arched off the desk and saw white, feeling Naruto still fucking him fast and hard, until he too clenched his teeth and came inside, making the Raven moan softly.

Naruto slumped back into his chair and pulled Sasuke in his laps, stroking his hair. His cheeks were red and flushed and both were panting heavy, catching their breath.

"Mhh..you're the best help Teme, thanks." Naruto gave his fox grin and was glared on by the Raven.

His desk was a mess, but it was worth it.


End file.
